


Немного об асфиксии

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Фетиш на асфиксию, ачотакова?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Немного об асфиксии

**Author's Note:**

> Нууууууу... Это было немного внезапно, ок?  
> В Borderlands (1 и 2) я не играл, играл только в Tales from the Borderlands, так что вот... Тепки не кидать, знания о характере Джека у меня исключительно оттуда!  
> А, ну и да, что еще делать, если один из двоих только проекция в голове, а второму хочется поразвлечься, а ехать еще дооолго...

Железные пальцы сжимаются на горле чуть сильнее, и Риз старается не думать о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Невероятно тупо, наверное, выглядит – чувак пытается придушить себя своей же собственной рукой. Идиотизм. Наверное, выглядит он как конченый псих. Да… Вот только имплант в глазу делает эту ситуацию совсем не комичной, потому что Риз видит Красавчика Джека, никто не видит, а Риз – видит. И видит, как прозрачные пальцы словно сливаются с его собственной рукой, и его мутит не только от страха, но и от чувства двойственности, от того, что он чувствует кожей холодный метал, от того, что Джек полупрозрачен, и его время от времени глючит, как неотлаженную программу, проекция неидеальная, не спутать с живым человеком, вот только… Безумие в чужих глазах слишком реальное, настолько, что почти готов поверить, что рука на шее – горячая, что живые пальцы левой руки, вцепившиеся в запястье, могут почувствовать такую же живую плоть. Риз думает, что точно сойдет с ума, если это не закончится.  
\- Оу, детка… - Джек наклоняется, и Ризу даже немного жаль, что он точно не почувствует чужого дыхание на своей коже. - Не смотри так испуганно. Я тебя не обижу.  
Риз царапает металлическое запястье, чувствуя, как становится все сложнее дышать. Это не живая рука, и Риз чувствует боль, незначительную, но острую, когда кожа совсем чуть-чуть попадает в сгибающиеся сочленения пальцев. Риз думает, что прогресс и кибернетика – не такие уж клевые вещи, как казалось, и что Джеку на самом деле не нужно прилагать особых усилий для того, чтобы раздавить ему гортань. Риз совсем не хочет умирать так. Риз вообще не хочет умирать.  
Холодные пальцы ослабляют хватку, и Риз прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать от облегчения.   
\- Не бойся, ты же доверяешь старине Джеку?   
Нет, думает Риз, конечно не доверяю. Только полный идиот бы доверился Джеку, но… Металл уже не холодный, нагрелся от тепла его кожи, поэтому Риз вздрагивает уже не от холода, когда большой палец гладит его по лицу, скользя по скуле и касаясь кончика губ. Риз закрывает глаза и радуется, что рядом никого нет, когда чужой голос шепчет ему:  
\- Я бы выебал тебя, детка, если бы мог, и тебе бы это понравилось, гарантирую!   
Риз дергается и хрипит, когда шею снова обхватывает железный капкан, он слышит свои хрипы, слышит, с каким трудом воздух пытается пробиться в легкие, у него ведет голову, и Риз гадает – а если он потеряет сознание, что будет с Джеком? Он задыхается, обреченно сипит, царапая металл ногтями, и от нехватки воздуха на глазах выступают слезы. Джек приближается и слизывает прозрачную каплю со щеки… Капля, щекотно прокатившись по коже, заползает под воротник. Джек нереален. Джек давно мертв. Риз обреченно закрывает глаза и считает секунды до того момента, как начнется агония, и он станет биться в бесполезных попытках оторвать от горла чужую-свою руку. Легкие горят, и Ризу страшно.   
Давление на горле исчезает, и Риз сгибается, по ощущениям выкашливая помятое горло, пытаясь отдышаться и прогнать красный туман, вставший перед глазами. Джек стоит рядом и ухмыляется, но на него Ризу смотреть совсем не хочется. Пока Риз растирает горло и пытается дышать, не заходясь в кашле, Джек говорит ему на ухо:  
\- Ну, детка, не плачь, доверься мне, я тебя не обижу.  
Риза потряхивает, словно он вколол себе дозу адреналина, ему нужно придумать объяснение синякам на горле и хриплому голосу, Фиона наверняка спросит, да и остальные вряд ли смолчат. И, если Вон понимающе отведет глаза, от этого будет только хуже! Он хочет умыться, нормально дышать, и, черт возьми, он хочет, наконец, остаться один и спокойно подрочить, без тяжелого взгляда того, с кем делит собственную голову.


End file.
